Diamond Virgen (oneshot PRUHUN)
by BCharlotte
Summary: Elizaveta es hermana de Roderich, resuelven interesantes casos. Pero uno es muy duro y tendrá resultados interesantes. :3


**Antes de leer:**

Les recuerdo que cada nombre de personaje pertenece a **Hetalia**obre de **Hidekaz Hiramuya**

Así que, disfruten :D!

**Diamond Virgin.**

Mi nombre es Elizaveta Hédeváry; mi medio hermano Roderich Edelstein -medio hermano, por parte de madre. De todos modos nos criamos juntos: es detective, yo siempre he sido buena para escribir, pero de todos modos, me interesa mucho el trabajo que él hace. Tanto así que lo ayudo con sus casos.

Yo soy una muchacha algo introvertida, mi hermano y sus amigos me han apodado _Diamond Virgin_, porque cuando jugamos cartas siempre me sale la Reina de Diamantes. Además que como nunca he tenido ningún tipo de novio -de hecho Roderich ha tenido una gran cantidad de novias, ya que eso de la adrenalina del inspector, más sus habilidades musicales le gusta mucho a las chicas-. Esto llevó al apodo, que no me molesta en lo absoluto.

El último caso de mi hermano implicaba algo muy delicado. Aparentemente, el tipo que tiene un restorant a unas pocas cuadras del departamento donde vivimos con Roderich, estaría metido en unos negocios algo turbios. Su nombre es Francis Bonnefoy. No tiene mucha apariencia de mafioso, pero es algo por así decirlo, acosador. Su interés en las mujeres es más que evidente. Además, tiene una gran amistad con Natasha Alfroskaya, quien tiene un supuesto "hostal" en la ciudad, pero la mitad de los que aquí vivimos tenemos más que claro que el lugar no es más que un burdel.

Nuestro caso, trata de un sujeto que ha estado atacando mujeres, no de forma netamente sexual, sino que con amenazas, golpes, propiciando su muerte. Nadie sabe quien puede ser este hombre, porque es muy preciso en sus ataques. No deja nada para descubrirlo. Eso sí, algo parecía coincidir en todo esto, y yo, quería descubrirlo.

-Eli, Eli. ¿Segura que quieres meterte en esto?

-¿En qué te molesta, eh?. Siempre te he ayudado; esta no será la excepción.

-Ok, _Diamond Virgin._Confío en que lo harás bien.

Primero que todo, quise ir al restorant de Francis. Algo me decía que ahí habría mucho que averiguar.

-Buenas señorita. Soy Antonio y yo seré su mesero. ¿Qué quiere que le sirvamos?

-Por ahora, un vaso con agua por favor. -le dijo tratando de sonreír. El muchacho no se veía mala gente.

En ese momento, el tal Francis comenzó a pasearse por el lugar. Me miró directamente a los ojos y se acercó. Esto era bueno y malo a la vez, debo admitir que me daba algo de miedo todo este asunto.

-Buenas tardes mi dulce pajarito. ¿Le están atendiendo bien? -dijo con un tono muy profundo.-

-Sí, muchas gracias. -dije sin mucha alegría.

-¿Solo tomas agua?, ¿No te gustaría tomar un plato de sopa y una copa de vino _mon chéri_?

-Está bien. -musité, para ver si así se iba.-

Llamó a Antonio y le dijo que me trajera esas cosas, luego se fue -gracias a Dios-. En ese momento apareció un muchacho en la puerta, de cabellos grises y mirada profunda. Pareciera que mis verdes ojos quedaron pegados. Me llamó mucho la atención. Como no habían más mesas, se acercó a mi mesa, algo nervioso me preguntó:

-¿Podría sentarme aquí?

-No hay problema.

Antonio se acercó nuevamente.

-¿Qué le servimos?

-Lo mismo que ella, por favor.

Cuando ya terminábamos, él me dijo:

-Gracias por dejarme comer contigo. Aunque, te recomiendo que lo hagas de forma más femenina, nunca se sabe cuando aparecerá un buen muchacho para ti y los tintes de _marimacho_no le gusten. Ten un buen día.

"¡Grosero!" fue lo que pensé al escuchar eso, pero él ya se había marchado. Terminé la comida tratando de mentalizarme en lo que estaba haciendo. Quería descubrir de qué se trataba todo esto. En un momento, Francis se disponía a salir; fue demasiado evidente porque tiró besos a la mayoría de las muchachas que ahí se encontraban, yo no fui la excepción.

Salí del restorant y caminé. Pasé por fuera de "el hostal de Natasha". Ahí la vi, saliendo. Tenía una mirada de completo desagrado, como tratando de decirle al mundo que lo odiaba. Curiosamente se encontró con Francis y ambos fueron a algún sitio, como si nada.

Esa noche, escribí todo lo que había descubierto en unos papeles. Ya estaba casi segura que Francis y Natasha, tenían mucho que ver. Pero aún no sabía que tenía que ver el asesino de muchachas en la historia. Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana, cuando un grito se escuchó. Aparentemente, se cobraba una nueva victima. Al día siguiente iría con mi hermano a su oficina.

-Él es Ivan Braginski; medico forense.

-Mucho gusto Ivan -le dije al muchacho de cabellos claros que estaba con mi hermano, tomando café esa mañana.

-El gusto es mío. Roderich me dijo que tenía una hermana muy inteligente para estas cosas. ¿Les parece si vamos a la morgue a ver el cuerpo de la última muchacha?

Yo con mi hermano asentimos.

Cuando llegamos a la morgue, estaban los cuerpos de las 4 muchachas asesinadas. Ivan mencionó que ellas vivían en el hostal de Natasha.

-¿Estás seguro? -le dije muy intrigada.-

-Segurísimo. Un conocido _ublyudok_[*cabrón en ruso] iba a menudo a ese lugar. Las conoció a todas, me costó sacarle esta información, pero con unos tragos de vodka lo soltó todo -dijo con una mirada algo fría.-

-Veo que sabes como hacer esto -le dije aún más interesada.-

-Probablemente, el problema radica en una persona que tuvo problemas con este lugar, con Natasha o con cualquiera de los involucrados en esta historia.

Las palabras de Ivan eran muy ciertas. Tanto así que esa noche, quise salir de casa. Roderich dormía, entonces yo decidí investigar, sabía que de noche iba a descubrirlo todo. Entonces, fue en ese momento, que desde lejos vi a Francis caminar con una chica de cabello oscuro. Era bastante cariñoso con ella, se detenía repetidas veces a besarla, y cosas por el estilo. Se quedaron parados en una esquina, hasta que apareció otro tipo; se dieron un apretón de manos, el otro tipo le pasó una maleta, Francis un sobre. La muchacha saludó al tipo. Francis se fue. El tipo y la muchacha se besaron, él la puso en una pared. Ambos se fueron para otro lugar. Después de un rato, la muchacha de cabello oscuro volvió al lugar con un sobre en la mano. Ahí fue cuando un hombre, apareció tras ella y la ahorcó. Dejándola en el suelo.

Después de la escena que acaba de ver, decidí volver al departamento. Y escribirlo todo.

Eran aproximadamente las once de la mañana, cuando desperté con unos gritos que se escucharon. Bajé a ver que ocurría y toda la gente estaba cerca del hostal, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de él. Había sido totalmente quemado. Solo cenizas se veían a su alrededor. Natasha, con unas muchachas estaban ahí, la primera lloraba desconsoladamente. Decidí subir al departamento, me vestí. Sabía que otro día de investigación comenzaba. Fui a restorant y vi a las muchachas de Natasha sirviendo las mesas, junto a los muchachos.

-Hola señorita, mi nombre es Lovino Vargas. ¿Qué desea servirse?

-Un plato de sopa, por favor.

El muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro se fue a la cocina. Las muchachas eran serviciales por así decirlo, Francis conversaba en una mesa con Natasha. Quizás hablaban temas muy delicados, porque lo hablaban a un nivel mínimo y en la mesa más arrinconada. Vi lo que necesitaba ver, terminé la comida. Pagué, dejando propina y caminé. Estaba caminando y me quedé mirando los restos del hostal. No había nadie en la calle, hasta que vi al muchacho del restorant, el del cabello gris caminando casi al lado mío. Esperé un momento y caminé por un callejón. Hasta que sentí como una mano me cubría la boca y otra se afirmaba en mi vientre.

-No vayas a gritar _marimacho._Nadie te va a hacer ningún daño.

Era él. Imposible.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Necesito conversar contigo. Es urgente.

-¿Dónde quieres conversar? -pregunté muy nerviosa.

-Juntémonos en los restos del hostal a las diez de la noche. Te juro que no hay trampas.

-Está bien -dije.

Estaba muy nerviosa, pero lo hice. Llegué esa noche al lugar y él llegó a mi lado.

-Necesitamos un lugar con privacidad.

-¿Dónde?

-¿Puedes venir a mi departamento?

Cualquiera hubiera dicho un rotundo "No", pero algo me impulsó a aceptar su invitación.

-Está bien. Voy contigo.

-Te prometo que no hay ninguna trampa.

Llegamos al departamento. Estaba algo desordenado, pero no totalmente. Él me hizo sentarme en al alfombra, donde había una ventana con las cortinas a medio cerrar. Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a decirme:

-Yo sé que estás investigando los crímenes de las prostitutas. Y quizás quieras saber como comenzó todo esto. Bueno _marimacho_escucha con atención.

-No me digas así -sin querer le di un golpe en la cabeza. El sonrió.-

-Veo que tienes fuerza. Después de todo, esos modales de hombre te hacen bonita.

Me sonrojé un poco, él no se dio cuenta. Comenzó a contar la historia:

"Mi nombre es Gilbert Beilschmidt. Tengo 28 años. Tengo una hermana, pero no viví con ella más de dos años. Además es mi media hermana, su nombre es Katyusha. Francis la adoptó de cierta manera, en la época que Natasha tenía un orfanato. Aunque nunca se habló muy bien de ese orfanato. Mi madrastra decidió ponerla en adopción. Natasha y Francis siempre han tenido un trato juntos. La cabeza de esto obviamente es él. En el burdel de Natasha están la mayoría de las muchachas que tenía el orfanato. Se hicieron pasar por un hostal, pero uno donde jamás hay piezas disponibles, sin embargo cuando el sol se oculta entra una gran mayoría de hombres. Mi hermana está a punto de cumplir 18 años, en el burdel, o mejor dicho en este oficio las muchachas comienzan a los 18 años. Este año, era su turno. Francis es el autor intelectual de la obra de Natasha. Todo siempre estuvo en sus manos, y él... Tiene a mi hermana, siempre la tuvo rodeada de las otras mujeres, que jugaban con ella de buena y mala manera. Siempre la usaban como una muñeca, ya que su piel parece porcelana, sus ojos son muy grandes y hermosos. También la agredían mucho. Por envidia. Estoy seguro de eso. Esto implica, _marimacho_ que el que ha cometido todos estos crímenes, soy yo."

Quedé totalmente impactada con todo lo que me dijo. Nunca creería que todo esto significara una historia llena de dolor.

-Si quieres huir, estás en tu derecho.

-Todo esto, lo hiciste para. ¿Rescatar a tu hermana?

-Eso es lo que haré. Y para eso, debo saldar las cuentas con Francis. Él probablemente acabe con Natasha, porque ya no la necesita, al igual que las otras chicas. Él quiere comenzar de cero. Y quiere usar a mi hermana para eso. Yo, debo salvar a mi hermana.

-¿Cuando harás todo esto?

-Prontamente, estimada _marimacho._

-¡Deja de decirme así! -le dije finalmente: Mi nombre es Elizaveta Hédeváry.

-Está bien, Elizaveta.

-Debes disculparme, pero debo irme. Lo siento.

Salí muy agitada de su departamento. Caminé por las calles sin rumbo fijo, hasta que vi a Francis con otro hombre entrar a un bar. Mi investigación no había terminado, así que entré:

-Buenas Noches, mi nombre es Ludwig. ¿Qué se va a servir?

-Un _daiquiri_de frambuesa por favor -dije, en ese momento necesitaba algo más picante.

Mientras tomaba el daiquiri, escuché cada palabra de ambos tipos

-Pero, Francis ¿Ya te encargaste de ella?

-Sí, esta misma noche. De ella y las otras. Ahora estoy con _Katy_ y ella me llevará a alcanzar el éxito de nuevo. Solo queda regresar a Francia, para estabilizarme allá con la muchacha.

-Debes tener cuidado amigo. Con todas esas muertes que han habido.

-No tienes que preocuparte. Las investigaciones no han dado a nada. Esto acabará bien, seguramente era un psicópata sin nada que hacer. Y con lo de Natasha, llegarán a la misma conclusión.

Y esa conversación fue lo que me llevó a la verdad. Terminé mi tercer daiquiri, pagué la cuenta y me fui. Estaba tan abrigada que nadie me reconoció.

La desesperación y el miedo me hizo regresar donde Gilbert. Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana cuando golpeé a su puerta. Él salió, sorprendido. Ambos nos miramos y yo le dije:

-Disculpa. Es que... -algo me impulsó a abrazarlo, entonces eso hice.

-Tranquila _marimacho_. Digo, Eli. Pasa, tranquila.

Me tranquilicé un poco y le conté lo que había escuchado.

-Supuse que las cosas pasarían de ese modo. Mañana saldaré las cuentas con él y rescataré a mi hermana de ese _unglücklichen_[*desgraciado en alemán].

-Yo quisiera ayudarte, de alguna forma.

-¿Sabes?, no creí que me dirías eso. Tu hermano es el inspector Roderich, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Es imposible que tú me ayudes. Tu hermano debe apresarme. Y a mí no me importaría en lo absoluto. Quiero la libertad de mi hermana, si tengo que irme a la cárcel no me interesa. Aunque hay algo que me gustaría vivir antes.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Sabes? Tú y tu cabello largo castaño, tus ojos verdes y tu sonrisa valen mucho. Puede que te hayas convertido en la única mujer que me haya interesado alguna vez. Si pudiera pasar esta noche contigo, mañana podría pasar cualquier cosa conmigo.

-No digas eso. Debes quedarte con tu hermana. Yo no quiero que pagues esto. Tú no eres el verdadero culpable. Tampoco podemos permitir que Francis se vaya con tu hermana y te quedes aquí, pagando por los crímenes que cometiste por una causa justa.

-Un juez no diría lo mismo que tú. Son vidas de todas formas.

-No quiero que pierdas tu lucha. A pesar de lo que hiciste.

-Elizaveta ¿Te importa lo que pase conmigo?

No sé si fue el efecto del daiquiri en mí, pero lo besé. Y digamos que de una forma terrible, ya que nunca lo había hecho. A mis 24 años, nunca lo había hecho. Él algo asustado, correspondió y me abrazó.

-Así que la _marimacho_sabe besar.

-Te dije que no me dijeras así -lo miré y sonreí junto a él.

-Supongo que te quedarás conmigo.

-Está bien.

Me recosté en la alfombra y él a mi lado. Supongo que todo lo que ahí ocurrió, fue de corazón. Supongo que me convertí en la _Reina de Diamantes_esta noche. A la mañana siguiente, amanecí con él sobre mí. Algo nerviosa lo desperté.

-Elizaveta -me susurró.

Ambos nos levantamos. Yo debía irme a casa, él me abrazó con fuerza. No quería soltarme.

-Creo que ahora hay dos razones, para no ir a la cárcel.

Eso me dejó muda. Él me besó y yo me fui. Todo terminaría esta noche.

Eran las siete de la tarde en punto. Me acerqué al restorant. Gilbert entró, yo miré todo por fuera. Aunque eso a él le hubiera molestado.

-Permiso. -dijo Gilbert.

-Disculpa muchacho. Pero ya cerramos. El restorant va a cerrar para siempre -dijo Francis.

-No te angusties por eso. Vengo a tratar un tema contigo, personalmente.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Escuché que tienes a una muchacha tan bella como un ángel.

-Bueno, mañana cumple los dieciocho años. Pero la llamaré si quieres.

-Gracias.

Un rato después, salió Katyusha. Cabello hasta los hombres, de color claro. Ojos azules como el mar, piel como una porcelana, pero se veía muy triste.

-Ella es Katyusha. -dijo Francis.

-Bueno. -Gilbert le da un puñetazo a Francis en la cara-: Ahora me dirás, bastardo. ¿Qué pretendías, hacer con mi hermana?

-¿Her-hermana? -dijo Francis con la boca llena de sangre.

-Ahora pagarás por todo. Cada momento que me hicieron perder con ella, no poder verla crecer, tener que averiguar de ella como un espía, todo lo que esas muchachitas que tenías le hicieron. Absolutamente todo.

-_Mon ami,_por favor. No te alteres, que a Katyusha nunca se le hizo nada. Siempre la tratamos bien. Nunca hizo lo que hicieron las otras.

-No es necesario que me digas eso, yo lo sé. Pero siempre fue una muñeca para la exhibición, ¿no?. Además, el trabajo que tenías y sigues teniendo es monstruoso.

Francis agarró a Gilbert por el cuello, pero Katyusha tiró del cabello largo y rubio del francés.

-Ya me cansé, Francis Bonnefoy.

La muchacha, rompió una botella de vino y la enterró en el estómago de él.

-¡Alto! -dije de repente-: Gilbert... Mi hermano viene en camino.

-De hecho, ya llegué -apareció detrás mío Roderich-. Gilbert, Elizaveta me dejó al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido, pero me pidió que si algo llegaba a ocurrir, yo no te hiciera nada. Pero esto llegó a un punto muy drástico. Donde tu hermana Katyusha terminó haciendo lo que tú querías hacer. De todos modos, ahora Francis será hospitalizado para ser luego formalizado, bajo la pena máxima. Tú y tu hermana, deberán ir a Juicio, pero como testigos. Eso sí, debo pensar en algo para que paguen lo que hicieron, que son crímenes al fin y al cabo.

-Realmente Elizaveta, ¿Quisiste salvarme?

-Lo hubiera hecho. Sé que no fue el mejor camino. Pero querías de cierto modo justicia. Yo no soy nadie para decirte que está bien o mal, pero si debes pagar de alguna forma, no será en prisión. Ni tú ni tu hermana. Roderich y yo sabremos como hacerlo.

Finalmente, Gilbert comenzó a trabajar con Ivan. Mientras que Katyusha conmigo y Roderich. De este modo, pagarían lo que había ocurrido. Sus conocimientos servirían de mucho.

-¡Oye _marimacho_!

-Idiota -lo golpeo en la cabeza-. No puedes verme así, tienes que esperar.

-Yo no creo en esas idioteces Elizaveta. Te veré de todos los modos posibles, estando casados.

-¡Ah!, ¡Ya fuera de acá!

-Gilbo, deja a nuestra _Reina de Diamantes_tranquila. -dijo Roderich-. Todavía le falta algo para salir.

-¿Qué cosa hermano?

-Esta es tu carta de la Reina de Diamantes, y éste es el Rey de Diamantes. Ponte esto en el bolsillo del vestido y tú Gilbo, en el de tu chaqueta. Si no lo hacen, no tocaré el piano.

-Está bien Roderich.

Bueno. Él y yo terminamos como pareja. En el lugar donde estaba en "hostal" construimos una casa. Las supersticiones de Roderich nos hicieron limpiarla de "malos espíritus", pero terminamos viviendo todos ahí.


End file.
